YuGiOh GX Cero Dos
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Tercera traduccion de un fic en ingles, JudaiAsuka
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh GX Cero Dos**

¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2.0

Rango K +

Autor original Millenium Dragón 2000

Sumario: Durante el segundo año en la Academia de Duelo, Judai y amigos atestiguaron sobre nuevos profesores, nuevos amigos, nuevas cartas, nuevos enemigos, y otra nueva materia que se da cuando se está en la Academia de Duelo.

Renuncia: No poseo Yu-Gi-Oh GX o ningún carácter excepto los propios.

A/N: ¡Odio cuando doblan los nombres!

Judai Yuki—Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjouin—Alexis Rhoden

Sho Marufuji—Syrus Truesdale

Hayato Maeda—Chumley Harrington

Jun Manjoume—Chazz Princeton

Ryo Marufuji—Zane Truesdale

Los pensamientos son letras cursivas.

Capítulo 1: Judai contra El Deck de Oscuridad de Takeshi Parte 1

"¡Está bien el regresar!" Exclamo Judai mientras que saltaba en el aire.

"¡Vamos, ya casi es tiempo de que comiencen los exámenes!" Dijo Sho.

"¡Me pregunto si seré capaz de ser el mejor por el resto del año!" Dijo Judai.

"¡Para hacer eso, tendrías que ser mejor que yo!" Dijo una voz. Judai, Sho y Hayato se giraron para ver que no era ninguna otra persona que Asuka Tenjouin.

"¡Eh! Asuka, ¿Qué pasa?" Hayato preguntó.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en el desayuno?" Pregunto Asuka señalando a Judai.

"Uh, sí. Claro Asuka." Contestó Judai.

"Gracias." Dijo Asuka mientras que entraba corriendo a la Academia de Duelo.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Hayato preguntó.

"Pienso que a cierta muchacha le gustas, Aniki." Dijo Sho mientras que él y Hayato se reían.

"¿Huh? ¡¡Hey!" Dijo Judai molesto mientras que Sho y Hayato corrían hacia la Academia de Duelo mientras Judai los perseguía.

Cuando los tres entraron a la Academia de Duelo, Judai, Sho, y Hayato vieron que había un duelo entre el Profesor Chronos y un Chico nuevo. El chico tenía el cabello marrón puntiagudo y llevaba una chaqueta azul, una camisa negra, jeans azules, y zapatos negros. El profesor Chronos tenía 2500 LP con la Antique Gear Beast sobre el campo y el muchacho tenía 200 LP junto con una carta seteada.

"Tú estás a punto de fallar este examen. ¡Antique Gear Beast ataca!" Grito Chronos mientras que su monstruo cargaba contra el chico nuevo.

"¡Lo lamento profesor, pero activo mi carta boca abajo llamada Des Counterblow!" Dijo el chico nuevo mientras que esa carta se activaba. "¡Esta carta me permite destruir cualquier monstruo que me ataque directamente!" Antique Gear Beast fue destruido y Chronos gruño.

"¡Ahora, es mi turno!" Grito el muchacho gritó mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Activaré Monster Reborn para resucitar a mi End of Anubis de entre los muertos!" Grito el muchacho mientras que su monstruo aparecía. (2500/0)

"¡Ahora, Anubis, ataque a Chronos!" Grito el muchacho mientras que el Profesor Chronos perdía el duelo. (2500-2500)

"¡Vaya, El chico es bueno." Judai comentó mientras que el muchacho caminaba hacia ellos.

"Hola, soy Takeshi Megumi. Está es mi primera vez que tengo duelos con otras personas, sin hablar de profesores"

"Soy Judai Yuki" Dijo Judai. "Estos dos son Sho y Hayato." Sho agitó su mano mientras que Hayato le daba la V de la Victoria.

"Grandioso. Pienso que estoy en Osiris Red, independiente de como lo llamen." Dijo Takeshi girando su cabeza.

"¡Bien, estás en el mismo dormitorio que nosotros!" Sho exclamó.

"¡Tal vez nosotros podríamos enfrentarnos en duelo algún día!" Dijo Judai.

"¿Qué tal ahora mismo?" Ofreció Takeshi.

"¡Seguro, yo podría usar la práctica!" Judai gritó.

"Sí, yo apuesto todo a que todo el tiempo que gastas pensando en Asuka lo usaras en tu duelo." Sho refunfuñó con bastante ruido para que Judai se enterarse y él se enfado.

"¡Bien, es hora del duelo!" Takeshi exclamó mientras que él y Judai se pusieron sus discos de duelo.

"¡DUELO!"

Takeshi LP: 4000

Judai LP: 4000

"Iré primero," Dijo Takeshi mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!"

"Mi turno," Dijo Judai mientras que bajaba una carta. "¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Avian en modo de ataque (1000/1000) y colocaré una carta boca abajo!" Judai entonces terminó su turno.

"¡Convoco al Chaos Necromancer en modo de ataque (100/100) y mi termino mi turno!" Takeshi gritó.

_¿Por qué convocaría él al Chaos Necromancer en modo de ataque? Eso apenas tiene puntos de ataque. ¡Él debe tramar algo!_

"¡Activo la Polimerización para fusionar a Avian y a Elemental Hero Burstinatrix para convocar a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! " (2100/1200) el monstruo de Judai apareció sobre el campo.

"¡Flame Wingman, ataca a Chaos Necromancer!" Judai gritó mientras que su monstruo destruía al Necromancer de Takeshi, dejando caer sus LP hasta 2000. (4000-2000) "¡Con eso termino mi turno!"

_Judai realmente confía en sí mismo. Cree en sus cartas y espera poder ganar. ¡Es hora de traer a la artillería pesada!_

"¡Convoco a Red Eye B Chick!" Grito Takeshi mientras que el dragón bebé apareció. (800/500) "¡Ahora, activaré su capacidad especial, sacrificándolo para así poder convocar a mi poderoso Red Eyes Black Dragón!" Dijo Takeshi mientras que el dragón crecía en todo su potencial. (2400/2000)

"¡Ahora, Red Eyes, ataca con tu Ráfaga de Fuego del Infierno!" Dijo Takeshi mientras que él dragón destruía al Flame Wingman, rebajando los LP de Judai a 3700. (4000-300)

"¡Al menos aun tengo más puntos de vida que tú!" Dijo Judai mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Bubbleman en modo de defensa!" "¡Jugare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!"

_¡Si Judai piensa que puede ocultarse detrás de esa carta boca abajo, entonces esta perdido!_

"¡Convoco Shadow Goul (1600/1300) con una carta boca abajo y activaré la capacidad especial de Shadow Goul! Por cada monstruo en mi cementerio, mi Shadow Goul gana 100 puntos de ataque adicional…con lo que su ataque sube a un total de 1800!" Takeshi gritó mientras que su Shaodw Goul crecía un poco.

(1800/1300) "¡Ahora, ataca a Bubbleman!" Shadow Goul envío entonces a Bubbleman al cementerio.

"¡Ah! ¡Mierda!" Judai gritó.

"¡Ahora Red Eyes, ataca a los puntos de vida de Judai directamente!" Dijo Takeshi mientras que el Red Eyes lanzaba su ataque a Judai.

"No tan rápido, " gritó Judai mientras que presionaba un botón sobre su Disco de Duelo. "¡Activo mi carta de trampa Mirror Force!" El ataque entonces fue regresado hacia Red Eyes Black Dragón.

"¡No creas que no vine preparado, porque yo también tengo una carta de trampa, Trap Jammer!" Grito Takeshi mientras que negaba la trampa de Judai.

"¡Eso es impresionante!" Judai comentó mientras que sus puntos de vida bajaron a 1300. (3700-2400)

"¡No te rindas, Aniki!" Sho gritó.

"¡Tu puedes hacerlo, Judai!" Grito Hayato.

Sobre el balcón, Jun Manjoume miraba el duelo y reía en silencio.

"¡Ya era tiempo de que ese punk fuese derrotado en un duelo!" Dijo mientras que seguía riéndose.

"Judai, ¿Has notado un patrón entre mis monstruos?" Pregunto Takeshi.

"No, no realmente." Dijo Judai mientras que comenzaba a pensar. "Espera, ¡Todos tus monstruos son monstruos de oscuridad!"

"¡Correcto, ahora prepárate a ser engullido por la oscuridad! " Takeshi gritó mientras que colocaba una carta boca abajo. "Tu movimiento."

_¡Entonces sólo hay un monstruo que sé que puede derrotar a la oscuridad, pero solamente debo de convocarlo!_

"¡Tomo…y convoco a Elemental Hero Clayman en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo!" Grito Judai. (2000)

_¡Caíste en mi trampa, solamente caíste en ella!_

"¡Activo Raigeki, de modo que destruyo a tus monstruos!" Takeshi gritó mientras que un relámpago destruía al Héroe Clayman.

"¡Ahora, Red Eyes, termina este duelo!" Grito Takeshi mientras que el Red Eyes Black Dragón encendía su ráfaga de infierno a Judai.

"¡Cae en el abismo de la oscuridad, Judai!" Exclamó Takeshi

Continuara...

Otra traducción mas, y otro Judai/Asuka, espero que les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX Zero dos**

Rango K+

Millenum Dragón 2000

Capítulo 2: Judai contra El Deck de Oscuridad de Takeshi Parte 2

"¡Red Eyes, envía a Judai al Abismo Oscuro!" Gritó Takeshi mientras que la Ráfaga de Fuego de Infierno se dirigía directamente a Judai.

"¡Alto allí," gritó Judai, "Por que yo activo mi carta de trampa Drining Shield!" La carta de trampa sé revelada.

"¡Ah, vaya! " Takeshi gritó.

"¡Eso quiere decir que tu ataque es bloqueado y aumento mis puntos de vida en una cantidad igual a los puntos de ataque de tu dragón!" Explicó Judai mientras que sus puntos de vida aumentaron a 3700. (1300 + 2400)

Mientras tanto, Asuka miraba desde el balcón.

"Vamos, Judai. Tienes que ganar. Yo…" dijo Asuka antes de Jun la interrumpiera.

"¿Tu qué, lo amas?" Preguntó Jun burlonamente mientras que Asuka le miró molesta.

"¡Muy gracioso, Jun! ¡Solo estas molesto porque Judai te ha vencido dos o tres veces seguidas!" Asuka exclamó.

"No te preocupes Tenjouin," Dijo Jun con malicia. "¡Tu pequeño novio será estará acabado este año!"

Regresando al duelo, Judai sonreía mientras tomaba su carta.

"¡Qué buen juego, Takeshi!" Dijo Judai mientras que tomaba su carta. "¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Sparkman en modo de defensa y colocare una carta boca abajo!" (1600/1400) "¡Tu turno, Takeshi!"

"¡Convoco a Strike Ninja en modo de ataque (1700/1200) y ataco al Sparkman!" Grito Takeshi mientras que su ninja destruía al Héroe. "¡Ahora Red Eyes Black Dragón, acaba a Judai!" El Red Eyes despidió una ráfaga roja a Judai y esto lo golpeó, dejando humo.

"¡JUDAI!" Asuka gritó con desesperación.

"¡Yo sabía podía ganar este duelo!" Dijo Takeshi pero fue interrumpido por una risa. Cuando el humo se despejó, pudo ver que Judai insanamente se reía.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Takeshi preguntó.

"Esto," Judai explicó, "Mientras estabas ocupado atacando, activé la carta de trampa Super Junior Confrontation que niega tu ataque. Entonces, el monstruo que me atacó tiene que atacar al monstruo con los puntos de ataque más bajos."

"¡No!" Takeshi gritó mientras que su dragón enviaba a su Strike Ninja al cementerio, reduciendo sus Puntos de Vida a 1300. (2000-700)

"¡Ahora, activo mi segunda trampa, Cross Heart!" Dijo Judai mientras que la carta de trampa se revelaba. "¡Cualquier monstruo que me haya atacado pasa a mi control!" El Red Eyes Black Dragón entonces se movió al lado de Judai en el campo.

"Ah bien, jugué un buen duelo." Takeshi contestó mientras que se preparaba para el ataque final.

"¡Ahora Red Eyes Black Dragón, ataca a Takeshi directamente con la Ráfaga de Fuego del Infierno!" Judai gritó mientras que el Red Eyes atacaba a Takeshi y reducía sus LP a 0. (1300-2400)

"¡Gané!" Judai exclamó.

"¡Bien echo, Aniki!" Sho gritó felizmente.

"¡Ese duelo fue muy largo!" Hayato gruño.

"¡Buen trabajo, Judai!" Pensó Asuka mientras que sonreía.

"¿Feliz por que tu pequeño gusano ganó? ¡Bien, si él se enfrentara contra mí, los resultados no serian los mismos para aquel Slyfer!" Dijo Jun con ira mientras que se alejaba.

"¡Eh! ¡Gran juego, Takeshi!" Dijo Judai mientras que le ofrecía un apretón de manos.

"¡Sé que casi gané!" Dijo Takeshi mientras sacudía la mano de Judai.

"¡Vamos chicos, es hora del almuerzo!" Dijo Sho.

"¡Apresúrese, mocosos!" Gritó Hayato mientras que salía de la arena de duelos.

"¡Los veré más tarde! ¡Tengo que encontrar mi dormitorio!" Dijo Takeshi mientras se iba.

COMEDOR

Judai, Sho, y Hayato caminaban con su alimento y fueron a sentarse.

"Los veo después chicos. Le prometí a Asuka que hablaría con ella." Dijo Judai mientras que ponía su bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mesa.

"Té estas convirtiendo en un pajarillo enamorado." Hayato bromeó mientras que Judai enfadado le miró airadamente.

"¡No soy un pajarillo enamorado!" Dijo Judai mientras que se dirigía a la mesa de Asuka. Asuka leía un libro cuando notó a Judai estaba allí.

"¡Hey, Asuka." Judai saludó.

"¡Oh, hey, Judai! " Asuka sonrió mientras Judai se sentaba.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Judai mientras que él se sentaba al lado de ella.

"Bueno, ¿Sabes que algunas ocasiones cuando un chico y una chica son amigos, ciertas cosas comienzan a pasar?" Asuka preguntó mientras que ella acercaba su cabeza más cerca a Judai.

"¿Cómo qué?" Judai preguntó, sin idea de que pasaba.

"Tu sabes," Dijo Asuka mientras que ella se inclinaba un poco más cerca. "Como cuando una amistad comienza a convertirse en algo más que una amistad."

"Aun no lo capto." Dijo Judai mientras que Asuka se apoyaba más cerca.

"¡Oh, tu puedes!" Dijo Asuka mientras que ella chasqueaba sus dedos. De pronto, Momoe y Junko aparecieron y sujetaron a Judai por los brazos.

"¿Cuál es la gran idea?" Judai preguntó.

"¡Tu vendrás con nosotros al dormitorio de las chicas de Obelisck Blue y harás lo que te digamos!" Dijo Junko mientras que ella y Momoe arrastraron a Judai y Asuka los seguía.

"Me pregunto a donde irán." Dijo Sho, confuso.

"¡Hey chicos!" Una voz les llamó. Sho y Hayato se dieron vuelta para ver a Takeshi con la chaqueta Roja de Osiris.

"¡Takeshi, estás en Osiris Red!" Sho felicitó.

"¿Dónde está Judai?" Takeshi preguntó.

"Solamente vimos a Asuka y sus amigas llevándoselo." Dijo Hayato.

"¿Ellas qué?" Takeshi jadeó. "¡Hay que ir a salvarlo!"

"Takeshi, ¡No nos permiten estar en el dormitorio de las muchachas!" Suspiró Sho.

"Bueno, esto no es algo que allá pasado antes, ¿Correcto?" Bromeó Takeshi, pero entonces se detuvo cuando vio la cara seria de Sho. "¿Esto ha pasado antes verdad?"

"Bueno, sí." Dijo Sho. "El año pasado. Obtuve una carta de amor falsa y para no hacer la historia larga, Judai y yo casi fuimos expulsados por entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas."

"Bueno, no vamos a ser expulsados, ¿Verdad?" Takeshi preguntó mientras que Sho y Hayato alzaron la vista.

"¿No seremos?" Sho preguntó.

"No" Takeshi se coloco su Disco de Duelo, "¡Vamos a recuperar a Judai!"

"Diviértanse cuanto quieran. ¡Yo me quedo aquí!" Gritó Hayato mientras que se marchaba.

"Te lo pierdes." Dijo Takeshi "¡Vamos!"

"¡Esta bien!" Sho contestó mientras que los dos se iban.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto de Obelisco, Asuka, Momoe, y Junko tenían a Judai atado en la pared como si él estuviese atado en una cruz.

"Ahora chicas, ¿Comenzamos?" Asuka preguntó maliciosamente.

"¿Qué piensan hacerme?" Preguntó Judai asustado.

"¡Oh no te preocupes Judai, esto no dolerá nada!" Respondió Asuka mientras que ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

"¿Asuka? ¡Ustedes tres nunca habían hecho eso antes!" Gritó Judai mientras que Momoe y Junko comenzaron a desabotonar su ropa también.

"¡Noooooo!" Judai gritó.

En un bote barato, Takeshi y Sho remaban tan rápido como podían.

"¡Vamos Sho, estamos casi allí!" Takeshi gritó.

"¡Allí es!" Dijo Sho. Los dos se bajaron del bote y se adentraron en el edificio.

"¡Vaya! ¡Esta muy limpio aquí!" Dijo Takeshi.

"¿Quién está allí?" Dijo la voz de una muchacha.

Takeshi y Sho se ocultaron detrás de una gran fuente mientras que la cabeza de Momoe se asomaba por la puerta. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, la cabeza de Momoe se volvió a introducir dentro de la puerta misteriosa.

"¡Vamos!" Susurró Takeshi mientras que él y Sho corrían hacia la puerta.

"¿Estas seguro que nosotros deberíamos hacer esto?" Sho preguntó cobardemente.

"¡No, alto!" La voz de Judai sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Contesta eso tu pregunta?" Preguntó Takeshi.

"¡Ahora!" Takeshi y Sho entraron sólo para ver a Momoe y Junko en unas aguas termales. Judai y Asuka estaban sobre una toalla sonriendo y riendo como los demás. Judai estaba en un bañador rojo y Asuka estaba en su bikini azul.

Takeshi y Sho solo sudaron por esa vista. "¿Uh…Judai?" Takeshi preguntó.

Judai se movió a los otros dos. "¡Oh, hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?"

"Bueno… nosotros pensamos que tu... estabas en problemas y…¿Como?" Takeshi y Sho tartamudearon.

"Te oímos gritar." Sho dijo.

"¡Ah eso," Rió Judai, " Asuka me hacía reír haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello!"

"¡Es grandioso tener a Judai en el Dormitorio de las chicas! ¡Él es tan cool!" Dijo Momoe.

"¡ Él no se parece a aquellos otros muchachos que solamente piensan que somos sólo instrumentos para jugar!" Dijo Junko.

"O…kay." Takeshi y Sho dijeron.

"¿Qué pensaban que estaba haciendo chicos? ¿Desnudándole?" Bromeó Asuka mientras que los cuatro se reían.

Takeshi y Sho entonces sudaron mientras que golpeaban sus cabezas.

"¿No nos reportaran?" Sho preguntó.

" No te preocupes Sho," dijo Momoe con calma mientras que ella y Junko salieron de las aguas termales revelando su bikini azul. " No diremos nada."

"Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Takeshi mientras que se quitaba su Disco de Duelo y lo puso al lado de él.

"¡Juguemos!" Junko gritó mientras que se acercaba a Sho y Takeshi. Ella entonces empujó a Takeshi en las aguas termales y dos segundos más tarde, él emergió pegando el grito al cielo, "¡Caliente!"

"¡Tu turno!" Gritó Junko mientras que empujaba a Sho en el agua también.

"¡OWWWWWWWWW!" Sho exclamó mientras que él saltaba fuera del agua, debido a su temperatura.

Una media hora más tarde, Judai, Sho, y Takeshi estaban de pie sobre el puerto preparándose a regresar a sus dormitorios.

"¡Sentimos no haberte traído alguna vez el año pasado!" Junko rió.

"¡No hay problema hoy fue increíble!" Exclamó Judai.

"¡Bien, las veremos a las tres en otra ocasión!" Gritó Takeshi.

"¡Hasta mañana chicos!" Asuka, Momoe, y Junko contestaron mientras que los tres chicos entraban en la canoa y regresaban a Osiris Red.

"¡Deberíamos hacer esto cada año!" Momoe sugirió.

"Sí, pero ahora, ¡Hay que ir a dormir!" Ordenó Asuka felizmente mientras que las tres chicas caminaban de regreso a sus dormitorios. Pero antes de que ella entrara, Asuka se volteo a darle una última mirada a Judai.

"Dulces sueños, Yuki Judai." Dijo Asuka mientras que volvía a su dormitorio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

Que les parece, esta traducción, este fic me había gustado mucho, pero como no me había contestado el autor no lo había podido traducir, ahora que ya me dio el permiso para hacerlo, espero les guste tanto como a mí... y por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo de este fic traducción, el autor agrego a un personaje que aunque solo apareció una vez en la serie. Le agrado mucho a todos, me refiero a Rei Saotome, así que traduciré lo más rápido que pueda para que lo vean.

Hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX Zero dos**

Rango K+

Millenum Dragón 2000

Capítulo 3: ¡La Reaparición de Rei! Batalla de amor por Judai.

Era un día soleado y brillante en el interior del dormitorio Osiris Red, Judai, Sho, y Hayato estaban profundamente dormidos.

¡BANG!

"¡Ahhhh!" Judai, Sho, y Hayato gritaron con horror mientras que miraban a Takeshi quien golpeaba con una sartén en la pared.

"Takeshi, ¿Qué por que haces esto?" Judai gritó.

"Ya es de mañana, así que quise despertarlos." Contesto Takeshi mientras que sonreía intensamente.

"Sí, bueno, ese no es el modo de hacerlo." Contesto Hayato amablemente.

"¡Bueno, al menos aquel golpe me hizo despertar por completo!" Rió Judai.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hora es de todos modos?" Preguntó Sho.

"7:58:30." Contestó Takeshi con calma.

"¿7:58?" Judai, Sho, y Hayato chillaron. "¡Debemos prepararnos!" Entonces, después de unos movimientos increíblemente rápidos, Judai, Sho, y Hayato aparecieron en sus trajes rojos de Osiris.

"¡Bien, vamos!" Exclamo Judai mientras que abría la puerta del dormitorio. Cuando lo hizo, él se llevo una sorpresa que nunca habría esperado.

"¡JUDAI!"

Una muchacha llevando la chaqueta Roja de Osiris y que tenía el cabello azul marino brincó sobre Judai y lo abrazó, haciéndolo caer.

"¡Whoa!…" Dijo Takeshi.

"Uh…hola. ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Judai correctamente.

"¿No me recuerdas del año pasado?" Preguntó la muchacha. "¡Soy yo, Judai-Sama, Rei!"

"¿Rei?" Judai, Sho, y Hayato gritaron sorprendidos.

"¿Quién es Rei?" Takeshi preguntó sin sorprenderse.

" Ella es una chica que conocimos el año pasado." Dijo Sho.

"Sí, y aunque el año pasado me gustaba Ryo. Ahora, voy a ser la novia de Judai." Dijo Rei felizmente.

"¿NOVIA?" Gritó Judai mientras que sus ojos se ensanchaban y sudaba.

"Vamos, Judai-Sama," dijo Rei con gran felicidad mientras que ella se abrazaba del brazo de Judai. "¡Tenemos que ir a clases!"

"Uh… claro." Dijo Judai mientras que Rei lo arrastraba a la puerta.

"Bueno, yo mejor me preparare para ver a Pegasus." Dijo Hayato mientras que Sho y Takeshi le decían adiós y buena suerte.

En la clase, la mayor parte de los Ra Yellows y los Blues de Obelisco se encontraban mirando, señalando, y riéndose de Judai y Rei. Mientras Rei seguía sosteniendo la mano de Judai y andaba con él por todas partes, Asuka caminaba.

"¿Por qué tantas risas?" Preguntó Asuka extrañada.

"Bueno…" Dijo Judai mientras que miraba abajo.

"¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se preguntó Asuka.

"¡Mis padres dijeron que podría quedarme aquí y entonces, aquí estoy!" Gritó Rei felizmente. "¡Vamos, Judai-kun! ¡Vamos a sentarnos juntos!" Rei entonces comenzó a arrastrar a Judai lejos.

"Lo siento, Asuka." Judai comenzó. "¿Puedo hablar contigo después?"

"Seguro. ¿Qué tal durante la prueba de campo de Rei?" Dijo Asuka.

"Bien, ¡Te veré entoncesssss!" Gritó Judai mientras que era arrojado a donde Rei se sentaba.

Asuka solamente miró airadamente a Rei.

VEINTE MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Mientras Rei se encontraba en duelo, Judai y Asuka hablaban.

"Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablarme Judai?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Bueno, necesito saber algo." Dijo Judai.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Bueno," Comenzó Judai, "Sé que esto es una pregunta extraña, pero…"

"Continúa…" Dijo Asuka pacientemente.

"Bueno… ¿Tu quisieras… que salgamos… alguna vez?" Judai terminó mientras que empezaba a ruborizarse ligeramente.

"Bueno, no sé que decir." Dijo Asuka mientras que se ruborizaba y miraba abajo.

"Yo entendería si…tu no quisieras." Dijo Judai mientras que se giraba y se disponía a marcharse. Entonces sintió la mano de Asuka apoyarse en su hombro.

"Esta Bien." Dijo Ella.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Judai.

"Claro." Contestó Asuka mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos y se inclinó hacia él. Judai entonces cerró sus ojos también y se inclinó a ella cuando una voz alarmada los interrumpió.

"¡AHÁ!"

Judai y Asuka brincaron cuando escucharon el grito y vieron a Rei: más enfadada que de costumbre.

"Oh…hola, Rei. Yo solamente…" Dijo Judai tratando de explicar, pero Rei puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

"No te preocupes, Judai-kun." Dijo ella mientras que miraba airadamente a Asuka. "¡Tu no eres el problema!"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Dijo Asuka enfadándose.

"¡Tú estas tratando de robar a mi novio!" Gritó Rei.

"¿Tu novio? " Dijo Asuka.

"¡Sí!" Rei contestó. "¡Nadie se roba **_a MI_** novio y se sale con la suya!"

"¿Por qué no arreglamos esto con un duelo?" Dijo Asuka.

"¡Esta bien!" Dijo Rei.

"¡Después de almuerzo hoy!" Dijeron ambas mientras que cada una agarraba a Judai de sus manos.

"¡Vamonos Judai-Sama!" Gritó Rei mientras que ella tiraba de Judai por un lado.

"¡Vamos Judai, vámonos!" Gritó Asuka mientras que arrastraba a Judai por el otro lado.

"Uh… Chicas!" Gritó Judai mientras que era estirado. Rei y Asuka tiraban de Judai con fuerza, que sus ojos se estremecieron y él estallo.

_¡BOOM!_

Solo bromeaba.

Asuka se encontraba ganando el tira de Judai, pero Rei se cayó y comenzó a llorar.

"¡WAAAAAH!" Exclamo Rei mientras que trataba de ocultó sus lágrimas.

Takeshi, que miraba esto desde la parte alta de la grada, se impresiono.

"¡Vaya! Eso es intenso." Dijo él mientras que seguía mirando.

Asuka, que se sintió culpable por Rei, dejo ir a Judai y se arrodilló para consolarla.

"Bueno," Comenzó la reina de Obelisco, "Lo siento, Rei."

"Lo siento también…" Comenzó Rei mientras que revelaba que no tenía ninguna lágrima en sus ojos. "¡…Que seas una gran y estúpida Baka!"

"¡Qué diablos…!" Gritó Asuka mientras que Rei se escapaba llevándose a Judai.

"Esa enana…" Dijo Asuka mientras que se marchaba.

Durante el almuerzo del mismo día, Judai y Sho se encontraban en duelo sin sus discos sobre la mesa. Judai tenía 1300 LP con Elemental Hero Avian en modo de defensa (1000) y una carta boca abajo mientras que Sho tenía 2000 LP con Jetroid (1200) y Steam Gyroid (2200) en modo de ataque.

"¡Ríndete Judai que vas a perder!" Sho gritó.

"Oh sí," Dijo Judai mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Activo Polimerizatión para fusionar a Avian con los Héroes Elementales Sparkman y Bubbleman para convocar a Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800)!"

"¡Ahora, esto esta finalizado!" Comentó Hayato.

"Ahora, ataco a Jetroid con… ¿Huh?" Dijo Judai pero un beso sobre sus labios lo interrumpió.

"¡A eso es lo que llamo un ataque!" Bromeó Hayato mientras que Judai abría sus ojos para ver que Rei era quien le besaba. Ella se encontraba sentada en sus rodillas.

"¿Podemos terminar nuestro duelo?" Preguntó Sho mientras que Rei rompía el beso.

"¡Yo te amo Judai!" Gritó Rei mientras que abrazaba a Judai con fuerza.

"Sí, sobre eso…" Dijo Judai mientras que Asuka se acercaba a su mesa.

"¡Hola, Judai-kun!" Saludó mientras que ella y Rei se miraban airadamente la una a la otra.

"¿Lista para el duelo, tontita?" Dijo Rei.

"¡Cuenta con ello, enana!" Dijo Asuka.

"¡Bien! ¡Pelea de gatas!" Gritaron Sho y Hayato mientras que la mayor parte de los muchachos de Osiris Red y Ra Yellow se acercaron a mirar.

En su forma de Espíritu, Hane Kuriboh apareció y dijo algo en Kuribanese (que era un gracioso juego de palabras) a Judai.

"Sí, esto será un duelo interesante." Pensó Judai. "El Deck Doncella de Rei contra El Deck de Cyber Skater de Asuka."

"¡Qué tengan un buen juego chicas!" Exclamó Judai mientras que Rei y Asuka le guiñaban él ojo.

"¡Bien, al duelo!" Las dos muchachas gritaron.

Mientras tanto, en las sombras, un muchacho con una camisa negra y abrigo azul miraba fijamente a Judai.

"Ese chico... pronto, aprenderá sobre su nuevo destino." Dijo mientras que se marchaba. Una carta cayó de su cinturón mientras que salía de la arena. Takeshi fue el único que lo vio y recogió la tarjeta.

"¡No puede ser!" Pensó Takeshi sorprendido mientras que miraba que la carta era…un Dark Magician

CONTINUARA…

¿Quién ganará el duelo entre Asuka y Rei? ¿Quién era el muchacho misterioso? ¿Por qué olvidó él a un Dark Magician?

Espero les agrade


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cero Dos**

Rango K

Dragón de Milenio 2000

El capítulo 4: ¡Catfight! Asuka contra. Rei

"Mi movimiento," Dijo Asuka mientras que tomaba una carta de su deck. "Convoco a Etoile Cyber en modo de ataque (1200/1600) y colocaré una carta boca abajo."

"¡Bien, jugaré a mi vieja favorita Maiden in love! (400/800)" Dijo Rei mientras que su monstruo aparecía. "¡Una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!"

"¡Activaré la Polimerización!" Dijo Asuka mientras que colocaba una carta. "¡Y fusiono a Etoile Cyber y a Blade Skater para convocar a Cyber Blader! (2100/800)"

Mientras Judai disfrutaba del duelo, Sho recordaba de nuevo sus viejos sentimientos que tenía cada vez que miraba a la Maiden in Love.

"¡Aun quiero tener a esa doncella!" Dijo el joven de Osiris felizmente.

"¡Cyber Blader, ataca a la Maiden in love con tu Cuchillada Cibernética!" Ordeno Asuka mientras que su monstruo cargaba contra la doncella de Rei.

"¡No tan rápido, güerita!" Rei gritó mientras que presionaba un botón sobre su Disco de Duelo y su carta boca abajo se mostró. "¡Activo la Carta de Trampa el Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! ¡Incluso aunque mi Maiden in Love sea destruida, no recibo ningún daño de batalla!"

"Buen Movimiento." Takeshi comentó mientras que estaba de pie al lado de Judai y Sho.

"Hay que ver que hará Asuka para contrarrestarlo." Jun menciono desde el balcón.

"Mi movimiento," Asuka dijo mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Convocaré a Cyber Petit Angel (300/200) en modo de defensa y terminaré mi turno!"

"¿Por qué convocaría Asuka esto?" Preguntó Takeshi. "¡Eso apenas tiene ataque o defensa!"

"Convoqué a Cyber Petit Angel porque su efecto especial me deja traer una carta de mi deck a mi mano. ¡Esas son malas noticias para ti, enana!" Asuka explicó.

"Incluso con aquella carta, mi nuevo monstruo será capaz de detenerlo… " dijo Rei mientras que tomaba una carta. "¡Ve, Aqua Maiden! (700/2000) "

"Eso es nuevo." Judai mencionó, rompiendo su silencio.

"¡Hay más, Judai-kun!" Rei exclamó mientras que un océano comenzó a elevarse en la tierra bajo Rei y Asuka.

"¿Qué pasa?" Asuka preguntó.

"Siempre que la Aqua Maiden esté sobre el campo, es considerado el efecto de la carta Umi, pero esto no levanta los puntos de ataque de mi doncella, aunque" Rei resumió. "¡Pero ella es aun más poderosa que tu ángel!"

La Aqua Maiden entonces agarró su cetro y acuchilló a Ciber Petit Angel a la mitad.

"¡Era demasiado fácil!" Rei se rió.

"Bueno, no te acostumbres a ello." Dijo Asuka mientras que tomaba una carta de su disco de duelo. "¡Dejaré una carta boca abajo y activare Card Destruction! ¡Tenemos que enviar todas las cartas en nuestra mano al cementerio y tomar el número de cartas que destruimos!"

"¡Bien, duh!" Rei gritó mientras que tomaba cuatro cartas de su deck.

"¡Activaré la carta de Ritual Machine Angel!" Asuka gritó. "¡Sacrificaré dos monstruos de mi mano y convocaré a Cyber Angel Dakini¡ (2700/1200)"

"¡Asuka bien hecho!" Aclamó Sho.

"¡Este va a ser un match cerrado!" Pensó Judai. "Sé por experiencia que Rei debe tener algo bajo la manga."

"¡Cyber Angel Dakini, ataca!" Asuka ordenó mientras que su Angel Cibernético destruía a la Aqua Maiden, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Rei en 2000. (2700-700)

"Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno." Dijo la reina de Obelisco. "¿Eso esta mejor, verdad?"

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo Rei mientras que tomaba una carta. Entonces, una gran sonrisa se mostró en su cara.

"Tiempo para luchar hada contra hada. ¡Activo Monster Reborn para reanimar a un viejo amigo!" Rei gritó mientras que Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) aparecía sobre el campo.

"¿Kaiser Sea Horse?" Asuka preguntó.

"Cuando sacrifico a Kaiser Sea Horse para convocar a un monstruo de atributo de luz, este se cuenta como dos tributos. ¡Entonces sacrifico a mi Kaiser Sea Horse para convocar a Wingweaver!" Explicó Rei mientras que su poderosa hada aparecía sobre el campo. (2750/2400)

"¡Aquella cosa tiene 2750 puntos de ataque!" Dijo Takeshi. "¡Cyber Angel Dakini no tendrá una posibilidad! "

"Ah, pero ella puede." Pensó Judai.

"¡Wingweaver, ataca a Cyber Dakini!" Rei gritó.

" No tan rápido… " Asuka gritó, "Activo el Cost Downque degrada a mi Cyber Angel a Nivel 6."

"¿Y qué?" Rei gritó. "¡Ella aun esta condenada!"

"¡Activo mi segunda carta… Ritual Weapon! ¡La cual sólo puede ser equipada a un monstruo de Nivel 6 o inferior que sea de ritual¡ ¡Esto levanta sus puntos de ataque por 1500! " Asuka gritó mientras que los puntos de ataque de Dakini se elevaban a 4200 (2700+1500).

"Ah no." Rei dijo.

"¡Ahora, Dakini, ataca " Gritó Asuka mientras que los puntos de vida de Rei bajaron a 550 (4200-2750)

"Terminaré mi turno." Dijo Asuka mientras que sonreía abiertamente.

"¿Crees que esto a terminado?" Dijo Rei con ira mientras que tomaba una carta de su deck. "¡Activaré la carta de Magia Acid Rain!" Asuka, Judai, Sho, y Takeshi se sorprendieron.

"¿Qué hace eso?" Sho preguntó.

"¡Acid Rain destruye a todos los Monstruos de Tipo de máquina sobre el campo, y esto pone a Asuka en un gran problema!" Takeshi gritó mientras que los monstruos de Asuka eran destruidos.

"Ahora, jugaré el Pot of Greed, que me deja tomar dos cartas." Dijo Rei. "¡Ya que tome a Watapon, voy a convocarlo especialmente al campo!" (200/300) "¡Después, sacrificaré a Watapon para convocar Gyakutenno Megami!" (1800/2000).

"¡ Las cosas no se ven bien para Asuka!" Sho gritó.

"¡También jugaré Megamorph para que doble los puntos de ataque de mi Megami a 3600!" (3600/2000)

"Uh ho." Pensó Judai. "Espero que Asuka tenga alguna carta seteada poderosa."

"Alto allí, Rei," dijo Asuka mientras que su carta boca abajo se activaba. "¡Activo Enemy Controler! ¡Esta carta me deja tomar el mando de un monstruo en el lado del campo enemigo hasta la Fase de Final de esta vuelta!"

Un control de PlayStation 2 apareció sobre el campo y sus cuerdas conectadas con Gyakutenno Megami la movían al lado de Asuka.

"!Ahora, Megami, ataca los puntos de vida de Rei!" Asuka gritó mientras que Gyakutenno Megami ataco a Rei reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0 (550-3600).

"¡Buen trabajo Asuka!" Sho exclamó mientras que él y Takeshi brincaron con entusiasmo. Judai entonces se acercó a Rei y le ayudó a levantarse.

"Gracias, Judai-kun. " Rei sonrió felizmente.

"Buen Duelo." Dijo Judai y dio vuelta a Asuka. "Tu también, Asuka."

"¿Judai?" Dijo Takeshi actuando un poco misterioso. "Tengo algo que mostrarte." Takeshi entonces camino fuera del cuarto comedor.

"Bueno." Dijo Judai mientras que le seguía.

"¡Aniki, espera!" Dijo Sho siguiendolo.

"¡Judai espera!" Asuka y Rei gritaron en armonía, pero entonces se miraron la una a la otra con enfado.

"¡Hmph!" Se dijeron las dos muchachas mientras que perseguían a Takeshi, Judai, y Sho.

Judai se paró cuando llego a los Dormitorios de Osiris Red y vio a Takeshi sentarse sobre sus pasos.

"Entonces ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Judai mientras que Sho, Asuka, y Rei les alcanzaban.

"Bueno, yo vi a un niño extraño." Dijo Takeshi mientras que recordaba. "Dijo algo sobre el destino de Judai y una carta cayó de su bolsillo. Entonces fui a recogerla y era esto." Takeshi entonces sostuvo a un Dark Magician.

"¡Eso es un Dark Magician!" Sho exclamó.

"¿Por qué dejaría alguien una carta tan rara como el Dark Magician en el suelo?" Asuka se preguntó.

"¡No lo sé!" Dijo Judai, "¡pero vamos a averiguar quién!"

Continuara...

Sé que hubo algunos errores en el duelo, pero decidí dejarlos tal como lo había escrito el autor original de dicho fic, a fin de cuentas no demerita el fic.

Suerte


End file.
